


Death's vagrant

by Jojojoey



Series: left 4 dead (fan game story) [2]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Strangers to Friends, Zombie Apocalypse, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojojoey/pseuds/Jojojoey
Summary: part 2 of my fan fiction! please read Part 1 called Lost Souls!
Relationships: Ellis (Left 4 Dead)/Reader, Ellis (Left 4 Dead)/You
Series: left 4 dead (fan game story) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983383
Kudos: 1





	1. the zone

You stay in the zone quarantine center for at least 4 days, but it felt more like a week. Coach was pretty beat up from the tank and the common infected that had surrounded him. His shoulder was dislocated and his nose was broken, but this is also not mentioning the other bumps and scrapes he is dealing with. It hurt seeing the leader of the group hurt like this and all of you tried to help him the best you could. When he was feeling slightly better, he was already trying to make game plans to get to the other side of the city and get to Blackmoon trails. He was saying how there might be an out post there that could take you across the river to Redburn hills. Luckily enough Nick was able to find a map of the area and they were able to plan the route. When the fifth day in the area came around, you and everyone left. You had to move slowly for Coach to be able to keep up with the group. If he was lagging behind all of you were there with him to help. The safety zone was pretty empty from what you could see, there were very little groups of infected around the area. It seems as though they were all flushed out when you came here the first day. While scanning the area you saw something that caught your eye, it looked like a small piece of paper you walked over to the paper and picked it up. It was a photo, you scanned over the photo and noticed something odd. It was the picture of you, a woman and a man, on the back it said, ‘Marni and Eric are engaged!!!’. You looked at the girl and you can now recall that she looks exactly like the witch that had nearly killed you. While looking at the photo, you didn’t realize that there was now an infected coming towards you. By the time you had put down the photo, you weren’t able to ready your gun in time and the infected man was cornering on you swiping at you and hitting you. Nick heard the commotion and looked over. He readied his shot and fired on the man. He had gotten a head shot and killed the infected fell towards you.  
“Thank you,” you said, while looking at the photo one last time before folding it and putting it in your pocket. You feel weird not knowing who you are or who the people are in relationship to you. You try and push it out of your mind until you can get to the next saferoom. The zone which had been used to block the bridge was somewhat large. It was at least 3 miles long and had many stores and tents in it. It was sad to see all the stuff left behind by families, not too far from where you found your photo you also found the personal belongings of what looked to be a child’s. It was a bright pink backpack with sparkles and butterflies all over it. You tapped it lightly with your foot to see if there was anything in it. It had some weight to it so you fully picked up the bag and sifted through the content to see what was inside. The only items you found were pictures that the kid drew, crayons and clothes. You kept the crayons, as weird as that was it brought you some sort of happiness, it helped you remind yourself of the better things in life. It took a bit to get out of the quarantine zone and to actually get into the city area.  
It was ransacked, Glass and debris littered the already disgusting city streets and fire peppered the landscape. It seemed like there was very little hope left in the city seeing it like this. You looked over at Ellis and he looked at you, it was hard thinking about what might lie in the path beyond the city. You knew you had to keep moving forward, for Ellis but mainly for yourself. The only thing to break you from these thoughts was coach saying, “Guys, I-I feel a little light-headed, we need--"  
He then faltered and almost fell. It was apparent to everyone that we needed to find a saferoom to settle into quickly. It wasn’t long until Nick found some graffiti that was pointing to a safe room. You guys kept following it and had thought you found salvation until you tried to open the door. It was locked. Rochelle knocked on the door, “ Hello? Can we come in? we have someone seriously injured.”  
The tiny eye slot slid open and two eyes appeared, they scanned your group up and down. The person behind spoke,” none of you have been bitten, right?”  
“no , we can assure you that none of us have been bitten,” Ellis said.  
The door opened and inside there was only one man. He sat away from you all as if to tell you that you were unwelcome in this safe room. While Coach is lying down on a cot in the safe room you and Ellis are talking. You tell him about the photo and how the witch that almost ripped you apart was the girl in the photo. You start crying in front of him. He holds you as you sob quietly, the man who was in the corner of the room walks over to the two of you. He taps you on the shoulder and asks you what is wrong, you show him the photo and his eyes widen. He runs over to where his stuff is and shows you a photo he has. It is slightly torn and bent but it is a photo of him and the girl, he then tells you that the Marni girl is his wife and she said she was going to look for her cousin, who he blanks on the name of. He tells you he has been waiting for her at the zone for a while and hasn’t come across her yet.  
You give him and somber look and tell him what happened to her. You tell him that she had been turned into a witch and had nearly killed you. You can see in his face, the emotions that are brewing, his eyes start to water and his breath becomes very heavy, he walks away to sit back into the corner. You walk over to him and you both comfort each other over Marni, though you barely remember her. When night eventually falls, shifts are given out, coach takes the first shift, Nick and Rochelle take the second, while you and Ellis do the third shift of the night. You and Ellis sleep on one of the other cots in the safe room, it is just big enough to fit both you and him, with him being firmly pressed against the wall and you cradled in his arms.


	2. the city streets

Just outside the zone that CEDA had blocked off was the main route in and out of the city to the bridge. They had blocked off this part for treating, testing and securing people to make sure they were well. As you can see this didn’t go very well since the virus is ever changing and is not willing to let up anytime soon. From what you could see of the city, it was wrecked. Buildings were destroyed and broken looking and fires were everywhere. Cars littered the streets and by the looks of it some of them were still working. It was still dark enough outside for the cars to register for their lights to be . You gazed out the small peep whole of the safe room door, trying to see if you could gauge the area and maybe even to see if you could scope out anything out of the ordinary. You don’t see anything and turn back to the room. You and the man had been talking all your shift trying to see if he remembers anything about you but all he can come up with is that he had only met you once or twice but still doesn’t remember your name. Then He starts talking about Marni, “I promised to protect her and now I have let her down,” he says.  
“You didn’t force her to come get me, it isn’t your fault,” you say to him trying to comfort him.   
He starts crying again and you console him the best you can. It has been at least two weeks since you have been attacked but you can still see the cuts on your arms. You show him what she had done you and tell him, “ she had become a monster, she was sick and there was no coming back from this infection.”   
He just looks at you and then nods, he starts to walk away from you and starts heading to the door that you were just looking out of. He dashes out the door and starts yelling for the infected to come and get him. Ellis quickly closed the door behind him.   
“Ellis,” you yell, “ He is going to get himself killed! We have to help him.”   
“Listen Red, we can’t help him if he wants to kill himself.”, Ellis says.   
“ Well, I'm going to try,” you say as you too rush out the door.   
You aren’t able to catch up to the man in time, he is now being surrounded by Infected, they are kicking and scratching at him. You try your best to kill as many as you can but by the time you do the man is on the ground a bloody mess. He is pretty much torn from pieces, at his sight you drop. Your whole body just shuts down and you're now on the ground in front of the one of the only people who may have been able to help you get your memory back. You don’t even look back to see Ellis who is now running up from behind to drag you back into the safe room. You don’t even fight as he picks you up and brings you back inside. He sets you on the cot you had shared and gives you a bottle of water. He sits down with you and puts a reassuring arm around your shoulder. He brings you in closer and kisses the top of your head.   
“Ya’know I think I would do the same,” He says.  
Tears fall as you quietly sob, thinking of all the bad things that have happened in the last almost 2 weeks that you have been with them. Coach ,Rochelle and NIck being very beat up and you and Ellis trying to make this relationship work and not be too distracting for both yourselves or the team. The morning was soon approaching and the others only stirred when you, Eric and Ellis had the fight. Ellis knew the others would be waking soon so he helped you brighten up after the ordeal. Your face was still pretty red and puffy from the crying but you were still pretty shaken. When the others woke up they had noticed the Man had gone missing, Ellis explained what had happened when they were asleep. You started crying again but it was Rochelle who comforted you this time. She rubbed you back as you cried and offered moral support. By the time it took you to calm down it was already mid afternoon. Rochelle had comforted you enough to coax you out of the safe room.   
The group starts leaving the safe room and entering the barren city streets. It seemed like most of the infected were prowling in the alleyways of where you were walking. There were very little infected on the actual street. Looking around for graffiti was hard since most of the buildings were crumbling and or already covered with graffiti from pre-infection. You guys were somehow able to manage to find a small shop that looked relatively untouched. It was a small gas station that was just on the side of the road. The aisles were somewhat empty except for the occasional bag of stale potato chips and odd soda can. You and the group picked up as much food and drink as you can find which wasn’t much. You had two granola bars and a bottle of cherry soda, Coach had a stale packet of cheese crackers, Ellis had 2 half empty water bottles, Nick had an iced tea in a can and a butterscotch candy, and Rochelle had found half a box of the same granola bars you had. You all put the food away into whatever you had on you to carry it. The food you guys had was running low. It was good you were all able to stop and find somethings to eat.   
You all left the store and immediately found some graffiti for a safe room. It pointed in the direction and you all followed. The arrows pointed you to a hotel, it was one of those five star ones. You all rushed inside to see if you could find anything. There was a label on the Elevator that told you which floor and which room was the safe room. The crude handwriting said 5th floor, room 25. It was amazing that the elevator even worked until it got to the third floor. You were all confused until you heard a thud on top of the elevator. You all looked up and then heard another thud and then another. They just kept coming down on top of the elevator, Coach not wanting to find out what was making that noise in the emergency stop of the elevator and pried the doors open. He had opened it on the third floor, you all walked out to see a shit ton of infected on the floor. You all braced yourselves and started firing at them. There had to have been 140 infected just on this floor alone, you can only imagine the floors that were to come.   
You fought them off and then got to the stairs, it took two flights of stairs and 40 infected to get up to the 5 floor. By then most of you were running low on ammo, but you persevered. You all made it to the 5th floor and were instantly greeted with a weird belching noise and the gurgle of liquid. It sounded as disgusting as the floor had smelled, then you saw the boomer. It looked at your group and came rushing towards you. It threw its head back to make way for the upcoming vomit and as it did you shot it. It exploded all over you and Rochelle. The smell was horrendous, it smelled of 30 day old rotten flesh and wet cigarettes. It seems like the infected on the floor seemed attracted to the smell. They came rushing at you full force, there had to have been 300 infected rushing at your group, you and Rochelle had to switch to your back up weapons, you with your bat and Rochelle with her axe. The others still had ammo and were still shooting as many as they could. As soon as the smell and bile came, it was gone, the hoard subsided and you were able to quickly rush to the safe room. The safe room was honestly the nicest one you had been in. It had a balcony with a fire escape with a retractable ladder and it had real beds. You breathed a sigh of relief when you looked at the room. The room also had a small minifridge that had some old waters in it which you all quickly claimed. Shifts that night remained the same but you were all able to relax a little when you barricaded the door and knew you were somewhat safe. That night you slept a bit better when sharing the bed with Ellis since you both didn’t have to fight for space on it.


End file.
